Иди налево белый медведь
"Иди на Налево белый Медведь" (англ. Bear Left Then Bear Write) - это третий эпизод телевизионного сериала 2015 Маппеты. Пилот Фоззи берет вещи немного слишком далеко, когда Кермит предлагает ему советы и Ник Офферман шагает, чтобы помочь банде. Между тем, Кристина Эплгейт гость на Неспящей, и приносит Мисс Пигги сладкий сюрприз, что не переходит хорошо и Пепе, Риззо и Лиам Хемсвот попытаться помочь Гонзо с его онлайн ситуациями знакомства. Кредиты * История: Дейв Каплан и Гредж Меттлер * Писатели: Нелл Сковелл и Стив Рудник * Директор: Рэндалл Еинхорн Гости звезды: * Лиам Хемсвот сам * Ник Оффермэн сам * Кристина Эплгейт сама Маппеты исполнители: * Билл Баретта как Пепе Королевская Креветка, Пес Рольф, Медведь Бобо, Шведский Повар и Доктор Тиз * Джулиан Буесчер как Крыса Йоланда и Дебби * Дейв Гоелз как Гонзо, Чип и Зут * Эрик Джакобсон как Медвежонок Фоззи, Мисс Пигги, и Орел Сэм * Петер Линз * Давид Рудмэн как Скутер * Мэтт Воггел как Флоид и Свитамс * Стив Вайтмайр как Лягушонок Кермит и Крыса Риззо Маппеты Маппеты исполнители: Лягушонок Кермит, Мисс Пигги, Медвежонок Фоззи, Гонзо, Пес Рольф, Крыса Риззо, Медведь Бобо, Пепе Королевская Креветка, Доктор Тиз, Флоид Пеппер, Зут, Свитамс, Шведский Повар, Дебби, Орел Сэм, Стэтлер и Уолдорф, Чип, Фу-Фу, Дженис Маппеты Заднего Плана: Энди и Рэнди Свины, Животное, Бызумный Гарри, Липс, Дядя Дедли Галерея Episode 103 (1).jpg Episode 103 (2).jpg Episode 103 (3).jpg Episode 103 (4).jpg Episode 103 (5).jpg Episode 103 (6).jpg Episode 103 (7).jpg Episode 103 (8).jpg Episode 103 (9).jpg Episode 103 (10).jpg Episode 103 (11).jpg Episode 103 (12).jpg Episode 103 (13).jpg Episode 103 (14).jpg Episode 103 (15).jpg Episode 103 (16).jpg Episode 103 (17).jpg Episode 103 (18).jpg Episode 103 (19).jpg Episode 103 (20).jpg Episode 103 (21).jpg Episode 103 (22).jpg Episode 103 (23).jpg Episode 103 (24).jpg Episode 103 (25).jpg Episode 103 (26).jpg Episode 103 (27).jpg Episode 103 (29).jpg Episode 103 (30).jpg Episode 103 (31).jpg Episode 103 (32).jpg Episode-103-33.jpg Episode 103 (34).jpg Episode 103 (36).jpg Episode 103 (35).jpg Episode 103 (37).jpg Episode 103 (38).jpg Episode 103 (39).jpg TheMuppets-S01E03-BunrakuFozzie.png TheMuppets-S01E03-FozzieRecoveringAtForestServiceOffice.png Удаленные сцены Расширенная версия сцены с Чипом обслуживали компьютер Гонзо как описано Клэром Суддатом для Bloomberg Businessweek ''не был использован в окончательном варианте эпизода: In today’s scene, Gonzo’s computer crashes. When the IT guy, Chip—a new Muppet—goes to fix it, he discovers that Gonzo has been catfishing women by posing online as the actor Liam Hemsworth. “Even I know that won’t work, and my entire life consists of two dates with a cashier from Walgreens,” Chip says. Prady frowns. “That’s an unnecessary jab at women who work at Walgreens,” he says. Prady, 55, has a large head, close-cropped hair, and a wide, thin mouth that makes him look a bit like one of the Muppets he’s filming—specifically Chip, who was modeled after Prady. They reshoot the scene. Dave Goelz, who’s been voicing Gonzo since 1976 and is manning both puppets, tries another joke for Chip: “My entire love life consists of going to the prom with my mother.” “Sister!” Prady suggests. Goelz tries it. Then aunt. Then grandmother. Sometimes Chip stares at Gonzo with his mouth open and eyes closed. Then Goelz gives him an overbite. He makes Chip snort when he laughs. He keeps trying things, and the scene takes an hour to film. It ends up being largely improvised, which is the way Goelz usually works. In the end, Chip’s dating experience is reduced to “an inappropriately long handshake with a Jehovah’s Witness.” Prady finally laughs."Can the man behind television’s biggest sitcom—and his puppet twin—help the Muppets take prime time?" by Claire Suddath, ''Bloomberg Businessweek, September 17, 2015 Примечания Категория:Эпизоды Маппетов (2015)